Sem Título: A Coisa do Doritos
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jensen abriu a boca para perguntar o que diabos Jared pensava que estava fazendo, mas foi aí que o moreno pegou o seu dedo anelar e o chupou lentamente, deixando Jensen sem palavras. PRÉ-SLASH! Primeira oneshot da série: "Sem Título".


**Sem Título: **A Coisa do Doritos

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Fandom: **RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Se você procurar _Ficção_ no dicionário, vai saber exatamente o que essa fanfic é.

**Série: **Sem Título.

**Sinopse:** Jensen abriu a boca para perguntar o que diabos Jared pensava que estava fazendo, mas foi aí que o moreno pegou o seu dedo anelar e o chupou lentamente, deixando Jensen _sem palavras._

**Beta:** Carol Camui e Galatea Glax! :3 Qualquer erro é culpa delas e não minha! :x

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared!

**Avisos: **Nenhum? Eu considero essa oneshot uma _pré-slash._ Não aconteceu ainda, mas você sabe que vai acontecer cedo ou tarde.

—

**Nota da Autora:** Isso é uma coisa meio _nonsense _que eu criei enquanto comia Doritos. Acho que não faz o mínimo sentido, mas eu mesmo assim senti a necessidade de postar. Futuramente, continuarei esse universo – que eu, a sem criatividade, resolvi chamar de _Sem Título_ – com pequenas oneshot, só pela diversão da coisa! :D Espero que vocês gostem (?) e me deixem saber disso! E me deixem saber também se não gostarem! (mas sem esculachar! ¬¬) Ah, o motivo desse universo se chamar _Sem Título_ é justamente por causa dos subtítulos inúteis que eu resolvi colocar!

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

**

A atenção no jogo, que estava passando na televisão, foi desviada. Ele parou de comer os Doritos; decidindo que já tinha comido o bastante e que estava satisfeito. Estava procurando por um pano ou qualquer coisa para limpar seus dedos - que estavam vermelhos por causa dos farelos do salgadinho - quando Jared, ainda olhando para a televisão, virou para ele e perguntou:

- Vai terminar isso?

Jensen, olhando para o saquinho entre os dois que ainda continha Doritos, respondeu:

- Não, pode terminar.

Demorou meros segundos para Jared puxar sua mão do nada e chupar seu dedo mindinho até que não houvesse nenhum rastro de Doritos nele.

Jensen o observou com olhos arregalados de puro choque e surpresa. Ele sentiu a boca de Jared ao redor do seu dedo, a língua circulando o seu dedo mindinho até que o limpasse totalmente.

Assim que o moreno acabou, Jensen abriu a boca para perguntar o que diabos Jared pensava que estava fazendo, mas foi aí que o moreno pegou o seu dedo anelar e o chupou lentamente, deixando Jensen _sem palavras._ Segundos depois, ele seguiu o mesmo procedimento com o dedo médio e o indicador do loiro, e foi só quando ele cobriu o polegar de Jensen com a boca que ele observou o seu co-protagonista, que parecia ter acabado de ver uma assombração.

Jared sorriu de lado – ainda com seu dedo dentro da boca! -, e soltou a mão de Jensen após ter terminado. Voltou a mastigar alguns salgadinhos, focando sua atenção na televisão. Era como se ele não tivesse feito _nada._ Como se não tivesse simplesmente pegado a mão de Jensen e_ chupado_ seus dedos até os limpar dos resíduos de Doritos por completo.

- Cara, você... Acabou de fazer o que eu acho que você acabou de fazer? – Jensen perguntou quando recuperou a capacidade de falar. – Você_ chupou_ meus _dedos?_

- Você ia limpar. Isso é um desperdício de Doritos! – Jared explicou como se aquilo fizesse o maior sentido do mundo. Ele estava chupando o próprio dedo indicador enquanto isso - e Jensen negaria depois o arrepio que sentiu só observando Jared fazer aquilo. – E chupar os dedos é a melhor parte.

- Isso foi _nojento._

- É, até parece. – Jared apenas disse, piscando sugestivamente para Jensen antes de gritar com a televisão porque, aparentemente, seu time tinha feito um _Touchdown._

Jensen passou boa parte do jogo revezando entre olhar Jared e os seus dedos que o moreno havia _chupado._

Ele chegou à conclusão de que, talvez, ele e Jared estivessem passando tempo demais juntos. Amigos não chupam os dedos de outros amigos só porque os dedos desses ditos amigos estão cobertos de resíduos de salgadinho. Essa co-dependência toda entre eles começava a se tornar algo não-saudável e meio... _Esquisito._

É, muito esquisito.

Ele pegou mais alguns Doritos e jogou dentro da boca, mastigando e prestando atenção no jogo. Fingiu não ver o sorriso que Jared pareceu ter dado no momento em que Jensen sujou os dedos com os farelos do salgadinho.


End file.
